


'A' For Edging

by CharlieandtheWinchesterfactory



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Dean Winchester Cries During Sex, Edgeplay, M/M, Rough Sex, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 05:04:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19100263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieandtheWinchesterfactory/pseuds/CharlieandtheWinchesterfactory
Summary: Cas takes Dean away from the edge.





	'A' For Edging

Dean moaned, head falling back and eyes fluttering closed, as he rolled his hips harder chasing the orgasm the asshole beneath him had denied him several times tonight. His gut clenched as Castiel's hands that were resting on his hips tightened, making Dean's hips regrettably come to a stop. A broken whimper clawed its way out of Dean's throat as Cas pulled him off of his cock and flipped them over, the mattress below them groaning at the sudden movement.

Dean's hands flew to Cas’ forearms, fingernails digging in muscle hard enough to leave bruises, as Cas slammed his thick cock back into Dean's red, puffy hole. Throwing his head back, Dean let out a loud moan as Cas abused his prostate, hitting it with such brutal thrust that Dean's body was shifted up the mattress. The sweet hands of Dean's orgasm gripped at his groin, taking over his whole body until tears were leaking from the corner of his eyes. Just as his orgasm was about to throw him over the edge head first, Cas pulled out, pulling Dean back from the ledge and making him go back down the terrible path of disappointment.

“P-please, Cas please,” Dean begged, the tears falling from the corners of his eyes no longer from pleasure, but from being pulled away from the bliss he yearned to feel. “Please its been an hour of torture, please let me cum.”

Dean looked at his boyfriend, eye widening at the sight of him because the fucker was smiling. Fucking _smiling_  at his pain and exhaustion like a fucking lunatic. And yeah, Cas was smiling. Smiling at the fact that the Dean Winchester is so vulnerable for him. So taken apart that he's crying, that Cas won't let him see the great escape that he wants so bad, that he has reduced this macho man into a crying, begging mess and it is completely beautiful.

 _He_ is completely beautiful.

Cas chuckles a little and pushes back into Dean, his hole squeezing down on Cas’ cock like it depends on it, and begins his game once again. The push and pull of Cas’ cock through Dean's body lights his nerves like the 4th of July, taking everything in him and focussing it on the feel of Cas. A broken moan escapes Dean's throat as Cas hits his prostate, his breaths coming out as gasps as his hips buck, chasing the feeling Cas is giving him. Cas’ hands fly to Dean's hips, forcing them against the mattress so hard it causes a yelp to come from Dean, and it should honestly not turn Dean on as much as it does when Cas gets rough with him.

The familiar feeling of his orgasm makes Dean moan louder, hands gripping onto the mattress tightly like he's afraid he might fly away. Cas’ hips stutter, his thrust getting deeper and harder as he chases the same feeling Dean has been chasing for an hour. Cas’ arms slip around Dean's waist, pulling him up into his lap so he can get deeper, because he needs to be so much deeper inside Dean or else he feels he'll never be satisfied. Dean leans up and lays his head on Cas’ shoulder, moans falling from his mouth with every thrust Cas makes, hands gripping onto Cas’ sweaty back for dear-life, fingernails digging into Cas’ back so hard that if he wasn't an angel it would be too painful to let Dean continue to do it.

“Cum.” Cas growls into Dean's ear, and Dean really doesn't need to be told fucking twice.

A scream comes from Deans mouth, thick, white ropes of cum shooting out of him and landing on Cas’ chest. His vision gets blurry and there's a ringing in his ears that would concern him if he really gave a shit right now. A low growl of his name pulls Dean back to reality, the feeling of Cas coming inside of him, painting his insides white until it overflows and he feels it leak out of him from around Cas’ cock, makes a deep moan come from Dean.

Dean's breath is shaky as Cas sets him back down on the mattress. Cas pulls out of him slowly, the drag of his softening cock against Dean's insides showing to be too much for the man below him as tears begin to run down the side of his face and a sob erupts through his throat. Cas’ eyes widen at the sight of his boyfriend crying, his brain locking up for a moment before it untightens its foggy grip on itself, and he's on him, holding him close and kissing his cheeks repeatedly, whispering how much he loves Dean and how good he was for him.

When Dean calms down a little he cuddles up to Cas, breathing in his scent before he closes his eyes and takes a few shallow breaths.

“You edged me for an hour you asshole.” Dean mumbles against Cas’ chest, not really caring that he is laying his face in his own jizz.

A hearty laugh comes from Cas, his arms tightening around Dean as he places a kiss on top of his head.

“Is that why you began to cry?” Cas asked after he stopped laughing.

Dean nods a little before shaking his head.

“Kinda. It was too much. You pulling out too slowly when I was already way too sensitive got to me. I liked the edging a lot. Was just too sensitive after.” Dean mumbles.

Cas nods his understanding before smiling.

“So, was it an 'A’ for edging?”

The laugh that comes from Dean warms Cas’ whole body and makes the smile on his face get wider.

“Yeah, asshat. Edging gets an ‘A’. Dean says through his smile.

“Ya know, we still haven't tried felching.” Cas whispers against Dean's head.

Dean looks up at his boyfriend with wide eyes, heat pulling in his belly as his cock gives an interested twitch.

“Really?” Dean asks breathlessly.

Before Dean can even understand what's happening, he's thrown onto his stomach, his boyfriend sitting between his spread thighs, his hips pulled up until Cas can see his raw, gaping hole, a stream of the angels cum running down over his taint and going over his balls.

“Really.” Cas answers, diving tongue first into Dean's ruined hole, forcing a cry of pleasure from his boyfriend which makes a smile form on the angels lips.


End file.
